At the present time, returnable beverage cans are accumulated in receptacles such as boxes or bags for return to the place of purchase. This is an unsightly and inefficient method which generally requires floor space and may be cumbersome to transport. The prior art also shows various means for carrying full beverage cans. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,772 to comprise a plastic sheet having rigidified edges and round openings adapted to embrace the top side surfaces of several cans.
The prior art further includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,914 which shows a carrier for bottles including a handle connected to a depending shaft from which hang a plurality of wire rods, each rod bearing a sponge on the end farthest from the shaft. One thrusts the sponge into the bottle and hopes that frictional forces hold the bottles on the wires during transportation of same.